jaiden_animationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Drawing YuGiOh Monsters We don't know w/ Drawfee
is a video created by Jaiden Animations, uploaded on March 21, 2018. Synopsis Jaiden collaborates with Nathan from Drawfee to do drawings of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters. Plot Nathan's Kuriboh The first monster for Nathan to draw was Kuriboh. Nathan remembered that Kuriboh looks like a "big fluff ball." Jaiden said that it looks like a "Venomoth" (Venonat) from Pokemon and a cute little monster who was born in the snow and wants to move to the city to become a baker. The provided clue was, it looks cute but can multiply itself infinitely. The Kuriboh baker can multiply himself to help himself in the job. Not only do they wear chef's hats, but also crazy hair nets because they are so furry. Since they are supposed to be deadly monsters, the baker could be like an "assassination bakery" selling "assassination cupcakes" with a sign twirler saying "C'mon, get assassinated!" Comparing Nathan's drawing to the original, the original has sharp claws and Pac-Man shaped eyes. Jaiden's Miscellaneousaurus The first monster for Jaiden to draw was Miscellaneousaurus. Jaiden drew scissors as the Miscellaneousaurus' head because it looked random, hence the name. The eyes are on the handles. The provided clue was, a bunch of dinosaurs mixed together. Jaiden drew a second head which is a normal dinosaur face. The dino-face wanted to enjoy some construction paper but the paper getting snipped, the the scissor-face was giving the dino-face a haircut and gluing on sideburns. One leg is a pencil and another leg is a spatula. The wings are made of construction "paper guys". The tail is a hammer and it has nails in its pocket. Comparing Jaiden's drawing to the original, the original does not have a scissor-head. Nathan's Hungry Burger The second monster for Nathan to draw was Hungry Burger. Nathan added pickles in the Burger's mouth, along with sesame seed eyes and french fry legs. It would be ironic if the Burger monster was a vegetarian. Nathan said that if Hungry Burger was not hungry anymore, he would just be Regular Burger. The provided clue was, it has a little Japanese flag on the top of the bun like one of those little Japanese anime boys. The Burger would have even little slider spider babies that spindle ketchup and mustard. Comparing Nathan's drawing to the original, the original looks like Nathan's Hungry Burger in its puberty stage. Jaiden's Zorc Nercophades The second monster for Jaiden to draw was Zorc the Dark One. Jaiden did not know what Zorc is, so she started with the provided clue, "large, purple skin demon with bat-like wings", and he is jacked. Jaiden drew Zorc as a jacked demon with a dragon face. Zorc's nipples are horns. He has bat wings because "he skipped wing day", but not "tail day". He has another dragon head but it's on his stomach that also does weight-lifting. Zorc also wears a tiny barely wearable tank top. Comparing Nathan's drawing to the original, the original looks way more jacked. Characters *Jaiden *Nathan (Drawfee) *Kuriboh *Miscellaneousaurus *Hungry Burger *Zorc Nercophades Reception Like many of her videos, the reception is positive. Trivia *This is Jaiden's first video on her channel to feature Nathan from Drawfee. *Nathan also did a collaboration with Jaiden on his Drawfee channel, Dark Souls Boss Challenge. *Nathan's Hungry Burger drawing bears a huge resemblance to the cheeseburger spider monster from Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2. *The Spongebob Squarepants episode "Pickles" was referenced, specifically the part where the "big flounder fish" (actually a bass) Bubble Bass says Spongebob forgot the pickles, then Spongebob grabs Bubble Bass's tongue to reveal to everyone in the Krusty Krab that Bubble Bass had hidden the pickles. Category:Videos Category:Videos uploaded in 2018